The gangster's daughter
by Srorywriter101
Summary: Charlie is a big threat in this neck of the woods. So he promised Bella to a gang who kept putting hits on him, to make peace. The Blacks. Jacob, Billy's son, would become leader soon, Bella would be his. Things were going fine until Bella met Edward...
1. Chapter 1

Bella swan is the daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan. Charlie is a big threat in this neck of the woods. He is the town's toughest gangster. He has no weaknesses. And that's why he promised Bella to a gang who kept putting hits on him, to make peace. The Blacks were a gang in New York too. Jacob, Billy's son, would become leader soon. And Bella would be his. Things were going fine. Bella had already met Jacob, and he seemed fine, but she wasn't crazy about him. Things were going to plan when she saw _him_. And she couldn't have missed him. He was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen, and she knew who he was.

Edward Masen.

The Masen's are a new gang here, and they are tough. No-one messes with the Masen's. But Bella couldn't stop thinking about him. In two months she would become eighteen, and she was too marry Jacob, and here she was thinking about another man.

But what a man.

The light turned green, and she started to drive her Ferrari when someone walked in front of her car. She slammed on the brakes, and looked up.

Edward was there.

Edward.

He held up his hand apologetically, and continued on his way. His body language said sorry, but his eyes said something else. She waited until he was on the sidewalk before driving at double the speed limit. Damn that man for making her crazy! Damn him to the deepest pits of hell!

When Bella got home she heard Charlie's voice from the meeting room. She brushed the middle of her thigh through her dress to check her gun was still there. It was. With a quick rap on the door, and a welcome in, she stepped into the dark panelled room. Charlie and Billy were talking with several other members. They all turned to look at her when she walked in.

"Bella!" Billy said waving. She waved back and walked towards her father.

"Jacob's in the garden," Charlie said, after she kissed his cheek. Bella nodded and walked through the French doors that connected to the garden. Sure enough, Jacob was standing at the other end of the patio. Her heels tapped loudly as she walked towards him, but he didn't turn around.

"Hello," she said. He spun around and put his hands on his waist.

"Hey honey," he whispered and then kissed her. He started rubbing circles on her back. Finally she moved away.

"How was your day?" she asked, sitting on a glass chair.

"Good," he said, taking the one across from her, "How about you?"

Bella thought over her day. It had been mostly ok, but then that moment in the car... "Yeah, it was alright," she said, shrugging. She poured herself a glass of lemonade and sipped it. He watched hungrily.

"I love you Bella," he said, leaning over the table, "And I can't wait to make you mine," he whispered. His eyes darkened with Lust. She smiled and sat back in her chair. The diamond on her hand caught the sun and cast rainbows all around them. The ring was huge, not what she would have chosen for herself.

"I might have landed myself a new contract," she said. He looked up curiously, "I might be modelling underwear," she said. A smile spread slowly across his face.

"That could be fun," he said, "Who for?"

"Ann Summers," she said. He smirked and stroked her arm. They were a lovely cream shade that never changed, even in the sun. Her chocolate locks fell in front of her face and she tipped her head forward. He brushed some back to look into her chocolate brown eyes. She blushed and looked down.

"Do you get a discount?" he whispered. She smiled and nodded. A hand brushed her upper arms and she looked up. Jacob was staring at her with a huge smile on his face, "Good,"

They sat talking about their days for about half an hour. She obviously left out the part about Edward, but that was all that was going across her mind.

"Bella?" a voice called.

"Here dad!" she yelled back. Her father made his way down the patio.

"Hello Jacob," he said, nodding to him. Jacob exchanged the gesture. Charlie pulled up a chair beside Bella and kissed her head. He talked to Jacob, and sometimes Bella. After a while, Billy came out. He was talking to Bella, and sometimes Jacob.

The slam of the front door announced the arrival of Bella's big brother, Emmet. He came through to the patio and Picked Bella up into a bear hug.

"How's my little sister?" he said, swinging her around.

"Emmet. Can't. Breathe." Emmet grinned and dropped her down. Bella meant everything to Emmet. He had recently found the love of his life, Rosalie. But he still doted on Bella.

"Hello son," Charlie said, nodding to him. Emmet nodded back. He pulled up and chair beside Bella and started talking.

They talked about the wedding, and the food. After a while the maid came out to serve them dinner. Whilst the men had steak, Bella had pesto pasta. When they were finished, they moved inside. Billy went out to the car while Jacob said goodbye. He kissed Bella and then walked out the door. Bella walked back to the lounge to sit with Emmet. Charlie was out somewhere, and the two of them were going to watch a film.

"Horror?" Emmet asked. Bella shrugged. Emmet smirked and shoved _The Unborn _in the machineand hit play. He came and sat next to Bella.

Neither of them had seen this movie before, and Bella freaked out with the little boy. But Emmet just laughed at her and made it ok.

After a while the living room door opened and Charlie came in.

"Ok kids?" he asked, taking the chair across from them and picked up the paper.

About half an hour later the movie ended and Bella and Emmet got up to go to bed.

"Bella," Charlie said, "Can I speak to Emmet alone please?" Bella nodded and went upstairs. She was about halfway up when she heard the clink of glasses. Emmet would be a while.

Bella jumped in her shower then put on her silver negligee. She was drifting into sleep when Emmet put his head around the door.

"Bella? You asleep?"

"Yes,"

"I'm going out, you wanna come?"

Bella sat up and ran to her closet. Emmet chuckled and went to get changed. Bella got her favourite dress. It was black on top, but had sliver in various places. It hugged her body, and she shoved on some silver pumps. Her make-up was minimal, more natural, and she curled her hair.

"Bella!" Emmet shouted from downstairs, "Hurry up!" she ran out of her room and almost fell down the stairs, but she caught the banister in time.

"Where are we going?" she asked, taking the steps cautiously. Emmet laughed at her, and she thumped his shoulder when she reached the bottom, "Where are we going?" she repeated. But Emmet just tapped the side of his nose and walked out of the front door.

When he'd strapped her safely into his monster truck, they were off.

"Who's coming?" she asked, staring straight ahead. Emmet knew she wasn't crazy about Jacob, she told him everything.

"Rosalie," he said, "That's it,"

"Ok," she said, smiling at him, "Thanks," they pulled up at a busy club about ten minutes later. The security guard let them in immediately. The Swan's owned this club.

Emmet made his way to the dance floor immediately. Rosalie wasn't here yet, and he was making the most of it. Bella also joined the dancers. After the first few songs, She made her way over to the bar.

"Martini please," she said, sitting on a stool. She looked to her left and tapped Emmet's shoulder, "Must I remind you that you're spoken for?"

"No," He said, barely audible.

"Then please remover your tongue from that girl's throat," Emmet sighed and stepped away from a shocked looking ginger.

"Hey!" she said, trying to kiss him again, but he just pushed her away.

"Sorry babe, I'm spoken for," he said, turning to the barman. Bella sipped her Martini.

"Honestly Emmet," she said, "I don't get you,"

"How come?"

"You have the most amazing girl in the world, and you still want someone else," Emmet shrugged and Emmet glared at him. Arms wound their way around Emmet's waist, and he smiled and turned around.

"Sorry," he said, "I'm expecting my girlfriend," Rosalie smiled and kissed him. But then she was pulled away sharply by the hair.

"So this is your girlfriend?" the ginger said.

"Um... yes," Emmet said. Rosalie slapped the ginger and went to stand beside Emmet.

"Well, why'd you kiss me?" Rosalie glared at Emmet.

"What are you on about? I never touched you, did I Bella?" Bella had just drained the last of her Martini, and turned around.

"I've been watching him all night, Rose," She said, "He hasn't touched anyone else. Fuck off you crazy bitch," She added the last bit to the ginger, who turned around and marched to the dance floor.

Emmet and Rosalie started making out, so Bella went to dance. She was a bit tipsy, so when a body came up behind her, she started grinding against it. They were in the middle of the floor, and Emmet couldn't see them. The person behind her spun her round to face him. She looked up at the man. He was very drunk, and was leering at her.

"Excuse me," she said, trying to get away. But he held on tight.

"Whoa baby," he said, "It was alright a minute ago,"

"Excuse me," she said again, panicking.

"No, we don't want to cause a fuss do we? I'm going to give you the time of your life. Here. Now." She felt his fingers slide up her thighs. She didn't have her gun or her pepper spray with her. A tear slid down her cheek as his hands found their way into her pants. But he didn't get any further. Strong arms pulled him back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Someone roared. But the dancers didn't stop. A few minutes passed, and the rescuer came back, "Are you ok?"

But Bella couldn't speak, because Edward Cullen was in front of her.

"Sorry," he said, "It just looked like that wasn't voluntary,"

"It wasn't," she said in a rush, "Thank you,"

"Weren't you even going to fight?"

"I didn't want to cause a fuss," she muttered. Edward shook his head.

"Will you go to dinner with me some time?" He asked.

"Sorry, I'd loved to, but I'm engaged. And that isn't voluntary either," she smiled at him.

"Who are you here with?"

"My brother,"

"Well, let's go and find him," he said, taking her hand. She followed, feeling the electric current racing through her palm, all the way up her arm.

"Hey!" Emmet's voice sounded like a foghorn, "Bella!" Edward stopped and waited for Emmet to catch up, "What's going on?" he asked.

Edward explained everything, and then Emmet thanked him and told him he owed him.

"Come on Bella," he said, taking her hand. Rosalie had the other one, "Let's get you home,"

They were in the car, Rosalie had shotgun, when Bella spoke, "Don't tell dad,"

"Are you crazy? Of course I'm telling dad!"

"No, Emmet, don't, please,"

"Bella, you can't talk me out of this,"

"I'll never be allowed out again! Nothing happened! You _know _he'll go over the top. I'll have thirty bodyguards shadowing my every move!"

Emmet grimaced, "Fine, I won't tell dad,"

"Or Jacob,"

"Or Jacob,"

They dropped Rosalie off at her house, and Bella climbed into the front. Emmet did up her straps, and they drove back to the house in silence.

When they got in, Charlie was in bed. Bella climbed the stairs and kicked off her shoes. She didn't bother undressing, she just fell on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; Sorry, just realised this is written in first person and the last one is in third. Can't be bothered to change it. I'm sure you'll survive.

The next day was Thursday, and I had class.

"Bells," said Jacob, coming into my room, "Wakey wakey," I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head, "Were you out last night?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. I'd only had three martinis, "I don't want to go to class today,"

"Tough, Charlie says I've got o drive you, because Emmet told him what went down last night,"

"What!" I shouted, sitting up, and regretting it, "Do you know?"

"No," he looked at me curiously, "What happened?"

"Nothing. That good for nothing brother just can't keep his mouth shut," I stormed into my bathroom to get ready.

After a couple of aspirin, and a big glass of water, I felt better. I stormed into Emmet's room and threw open the curtains.

"GOOD _MORNING_ EMMET," I shouted in his ear. He flinched and moved away.

"Bella! Keep it down. And close the fucking curtains!"

"Not after what you've done! You _told _him, Em, how could you?"

"I had to," he muttered, pulling a pillow over his face.

"No, no, no," I said, pulling the pillow off, and taking all the others of the bed. Then I pulled all his blankets off, threw them across the room and stormed out.

"Ready?" Jacob asked.

"Nearly," I grabbed my bag from my room and locked the door, making sure to take the key with me. Emmet wouldn't get me back yet.

The ride to school was uneventful. Jacob is twenty, so he doesn't go to school. I jumped out of his car and went to find Alice. I found her at her locker.

We walked to Biology together, and I took my seat. No-one sat next to me, but I didn't mind.

"Alright class, I'd like you to meet your new class mate," Mr Banner said. And somehow I knew who it was before I even looked up, "This is Edward Masen," I looked up to see him scanning the class. His eyes hovered on me for a second before moving again, "Well, I think you should sit there," Mr Banner said, pointing to the seat next to me. I froze as he sat down. Mr Banner told us to get back to our work.

"Um... hi," I said awkwardly, "I'm Bella. This is probably where we should have met, before, well, last night,"

"Sure, I'm Edward," he offered me his hand and I shook it. I felt electricity flow up my arm that was always absent with Jacob.

"Um... thanks, for last night," I muttered. He smiled.

"Don't mention it,"

"Ok," I said. Mr Banner gave us our work out, and we busied ourselves in it. Occasionally I would look up and he would be staring at me. I would blush and look down.

When the bell went, I cleared up, with Edward's help. Alice was waiting for me at the door. They turned left, and he turned right.

"Who was that?" Alice asked, eyeing him from behind.

"Edward Masen,"

"Masen? As in _the Masens_?"

"Yes,"

"He seemed interested in you," she said, watching me.

"Doesn't matter. I'm marrying Jacob," I caught sight of a guy at the end of the corridor in a black suit, "Oh for fuck sake!" I shouted. Alice looked at me questioningly, "Nothing, my father's just gone _way_ overboard with my safety,"

Alice looked, and found the man. She sighed.

"Hey," I called, marching down the corridor, "Hey, you!" the suited man turned, but didn't run. I marched right up to him and grabbed his earpiece, "Dad?"

"Bella?"

"Look, this is crazy, I'm almost seventeen!"

"Emmet told me Bells, this is for your own good,"

"Dad! For fuck sake! Have you gone totally fucking insane? Get rid of these goons now!"

"Watch your language! And no,"

"So help me, dad, I swear to god,"

"Just deal with it Bella,"

"I intend to," I hissed, then added happily, "Thank you daddy!"

"For what?" he asked, puzzled. I crushed the earpiece and turned back to the goon.

"He wants you all back at the house, pronto, and to leave me alone," He saluted and left. Several more followed him out of the gate. I laughed and hi-fived Alice and we walked to English. Unfortunately we were in separate classes for this, and we hugged at my class door.

"All right Bella!" Someone called when I walked in. I waved in their general direction. Our teacher wasn't yet here, and it was like a zoo. I sat at my desk at the back, texting Alice.

"Heads!" Someone called. I headered the ball without looking, and got several cheers. When the door opened I shoved my phone out of sight, but it was Edward. Once again his gazed rested on me. I blushed and pulled out my phone. I began furiously texting Alice again, when someone sat next to me. It was then the class went silent. I could feel a million stares on my front. I looked up at Edward, and thanked God when Mr Berty walked through the door and told everyone to turn around.

"Why are you sitting here?" I whispered to him. He shrugged

"The only seat," he said, "Do you mind?"

I shrugged. It didn't really matter to me, but I didn't know how I was supposed to concentrate on English when he was sitting next to me. We were reading some crappy poem, and my mind kept drifting. His smell filled my nose, and even when I closed my eyes, I could still see his face. Finally Mr Berty sat down, but now we had to work in partners.

"So who's your fiancé?"

"Jacob," I said unhappily.

"Jacob? Would I know him?"

"Don't know, are you familiar with the Blacks?"

"Oh. Yeah,"

"Then, yes, I'd imagine you do,"

"So you know you're engaged to a gangster?"

I laughed, "My whole life has been surrounded by gangsters,"

"How so?" he asked, peering at me curiously.

"My name is Bella Swan," I couldn't believe he didn't know. Everyone else did.

"Swan?"

"Yeah," I said, blushing. Edward nodded, and looked down at the poem.

"So what do you think of Edgar Allan Poe?"

"Yeah," I seemed to be limited to one word.

"Take this kiss upon the brow! And, in parting from you now, thus much let me avow- You are not wrong, who deem that my days have been a dream; yet if hope has flown away in a night, or in a day, in a vision, or in none, is it therefore the less gone? All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream. I stand amid the roar of a surf-tormented shore, and I hold within my hand Grains of the golden sand- How few! Yet how they creep through my fingers to the deep, While I weep-while I weep! O God! Can I not grasp them with a tighter clasp? O God! Can I not save one from the pitiless wave? Is all that we see or seem but a dream within a dream?" his honey voice read the poem beautifully, and I stared at him for a few seconds, dazed.

"Do you like Edgar Allan Poe?" I asked.

"Yeah,"

"Thought so," I smiled at him, and looked down at the poem. I wasn't reading it, I was trying to calm my heart.

"So, why isn't Jacob here?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"He's twenty,"

"Oh," He stared into my eyes, and I didn't want to look away, like I do with Jacob, "Can I ask you something,"

"You can always ask me things," I said, looking down again, "But I won't always answer,"

He smiled, "Why are you marrying Jacob?"

"Because my dad told me to,"

"So it's an arranged marriage?"

"Yeah, I guess,"

"Can't you get out of it?" I shook my head. If I even tried, they would kill Charlie for sure. Things were far too complicated.

"Right!" Mr Berty called, "Answers!"

After English, I headed towards my lunch table. While I was laughing, my phone started buzzing. From my caller ID, I could see it was Jacob.

"Hello?" I said, rolling my eyes at Alice.

"Hey babe, what you got this afternoon?"

"Um, PE, Trig and Spanish," I said.

"Ditch, come with,"

"I can't, I'm being watched," I said.

"No, Charlie called them off,"

"Really?" I asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, come on Bells!" he said. I laughed.

"Fine! Anything to shut you up! Where are you?"

"Just around the corner, come outside,"

"See ya," I rolled my eyes again at Alice.

"Want to come with? We'll just be going shopping it think,"

"Sure!" she cried, grabbing her bag. I chucked my phone in mine and got up too. Jacob was waiting outside with his car.

"What's this? A pixie?" he asked, patting Alice's head and laughing. She threw a punch at Jacob's stomach, "Well, Bells, if you get a friend, me to!"

"Alice is your friend,"

"Nah, I just put up with her," he said. She narrowed her eyes at him, "Just Quil,"

"Fine! There isn't any point in saying no!"

"Thanks Bells," he said, pulling out his phone. I climbed in the front seat and grinned at Alice.

"You'll be sharing the back with Quil," I said, and she groaned. A minute later and Quil came lumbering out of the school. Quil is one of the guys who watches out for e and watches me at school. Jacob says it's for 'my protection' but I think he's just suspicious.

"Sup, Bells," he said as he climbed in the back seat, "Oh man! You brought the pixie"

"Move... over!" Alice gasped.

"Quil, switch," Quil grinned and got out. The back of Jacob's sports car wasn't meant for a giant, even if there is a midget next to him. I folded in easier with Alice.

My phone buzzed again, and I dug though my bag to find it.

It read; _SMS received from now?_

I glanced at Alice, but she was staring through the window. This meant she wanted to say something without the spy in the front hearing.

I clicked _yes_, and read.

_So how was English? I no u like him, Bella, so dont evn try nd dny it. This is gona b hrd, btw, coz sum ppl r 'wochin out 4 u', member? Delet this wen red._

I deleted it and replied. Alice was well aware of the situation. She was also aware that my phone wasn't always safe.

_English fine. Yes, ok I kinda like him. This wnt b hrd, coz nufin wil hppn. Delet this wen read. _

I deleted it from my own messages, and Quil spoke.

"Who was it, Bella?"

"Rosalie," I said, without looking up. Jacob climbed in the car and looked at Quil.

"Bella! Have you had surgery done?" Quil laughed.

"Do you like it? I thought of you the whole time I was getting it done,"

Alice laughed, and I joined in. My phone buzzed again, and I expected another text from Alice. But it wasn't.

_SMS received from unknown number. Read now?_ I clicked yes.

_Hello, Bella, this is Edward. Some guy gave me your number. Hope you don't mind. Btw, where are you?_


	3. Chapter 3

_hey edward, um... sur, its kl. Im wiv jake. ttul._

"Who are you texting, honey?" Jacob asked.

"Rose," I said, deleting my texts. I shoved my phone in my bag, and sat back. The sun shone in the front window. Jacob handed my Gucci sunglasses back wordlessly, and I smiled at him.

When we got to the mall, Jacob slipped a hand around my waist. I knew lots of men were staring at me, and I didn't mind him trying to protect me. We headed straight for the clothes shops. Jacob didn't mind this, as long as he got to buy the clothes. And see me in them. He picked out some hilariously tight numbers, that Alice had a hard time rolling on me. When I had them on, I couldn't stop laughing, but I could see it drove Jacob crazy. Quil too, by the looks Jake gave him.

After the clothes, we went into Ann Summers. I was getting changed into a red corset and matching shorts when Jacob entered the cubical.

He groaned when he saw me, "You're so beautiful," he kissed my shoulder, and down my back. I closed my eyes and leant back against him, "Why do we have to wait?" he whispered.

"Because it's right," I said simply, shoving him out, and taking it off. When I had tried on several other pieces, I got changed into my normal clothes and bought them all. Jacob stared at me, wide eyed, and I winked. He grabbed my bag and took my hand. After the shopping, we headed home.

"Are we going out tonight?" Jacob asked.

Quil and Alice agreed happily.

"If I'm out from house arrest. Probably not," I said. Jacob laughed and we arrived at the school. The bell was just going. Alice and Quil got out, and I climbed into the front. He kissed me on the lips, until the other cars stared beeping their horns at us. I laughed as he sped away.

When we pulled up at my house, Jacob turned to me. He crushed his lips to mine, and threaded his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and concentrated on kissing him back. I was wondering when it would be ok to pull away, when there was a knock on the window. I looked up to see Emmet grinning.

I sighed and turned to open my door. Jacob caught my wrist and said, "I'll try and talk Charlie into you coming tonight,"

I knew he would say yes if Jacob suggested, so I nodded, and said, "Can Emmet come?"

He sighed and agreed, saying it would be more likely I'd be allowed with both of them. He let go of my wrist. We climbed out, and Emmet picked me up.

"Emmet!" I screamed, dropping my school folders. I heard Jacob laugh, and I knew he'd be picking them up, "Put me down! Put me down! Help!"

"Bella, shut up, I only want to show you what I've been working on all day!" he said. I knew this wasn't good, I knew it was payback for this afternoon, but I still got a fright when we came into the garden and I saw a huge pit of mud.

"No, no no no! Emmet no!" I shouted. I caught sight of a movement from the front window, "Dad's watching," I said.

"I know," he laughed, and through me face-first in the mud. When I stood up, I was covered from head-to-toe in dirt. I was completely brown.

"Emmet. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." I said, wiping my eyes. When I looked up, I saw Jacob collapsed on the ground, tears streaming down his face, laughing his head off. But I couldn't see Emmet. I looked around and found him, holding a hose.

"Aw, Bella, let me get that mud off," he said.

"Emmet..." I started, but he turned it on, "Emmet!... Stop!... Please... Cold..." I held my hands up to shield myself, but it didn't do any good.

Eventually, when he was sure the last of the mud was off, he stopped. I stood, staring at him, dripping wet, for a minute. Then I ran at him.

"For fuck sake! How fucking old are you? Three?" I screamed, punching his chest. He didn't resist, he was laughing too much. Soon, I felt hands around my waist, pulling me off him.

"Bella, leave him," Jacob said, pulling me away. I stopped struggling, and he whispered in my ear, "Today is really trying. First the outfits, then the underwear, now a wet t-shirt," I looked down, and realised my t-shirt had gone see-through and was clinging to my body. I got out of his grip and ran into the house.

I bumped into Charlie on the way up the stairs.

"Bella," he said.

"Did you know?" I asked him.

"Know what?" he said innocently, walking away. Which meant he did know. I unlocked my door and stormed in. Before I went for a shower, I brought a box out from under my bed. One thing Emmet hates, is worms. He is terrified. And so I keep some in case things like this should happen. I smiled as I pulled twelve of them out.

I glanced along the hall, and saw Charlie. I walked into Emmet's room.

"Bella? What are you doing in there?" I heard Charlie's voice, and shoved the worms under Emmet's blanket.

"What is it dad?"

"Bella's in your room," Charlie said. I heard Emmet take the stairs three at a time.

"Bella?" he asked, but I was in my room by this time. He opened my door, "Why were you in my room?"

"I wasn't," I said, shoving him out, "Get out, I'm having a shower. Jake needs to talk to you about tonight."

I heard him go into his room, and listened. He would be looking for what I had done. I heard the squeak of his bed and...

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" he screamed, "BELLA!"

My door burst open as Emmet came full charge into my room. I laughed and ran past him, down the stairs.

"I'm going to kill you!" he screamed. I ran out onto the patio to find Jacob there. I could hear the thunder of Emmet behind me. I ran behind Jacob, and laughed.

"Emmet, Emmet, dude, what's wrong!" Jacob said, trying to fend him off.

"She. Put. Worms. In. My. Bed." He said. Jacob put his hand behind him and I low-fived it. Emmet narrowed his eyes.

"Emmet," I said, stepping out from behind Jacob, though he was ready to pull me back, "Quits?"

He sighed, "Until next time,"

"Until next time," I agreed, shaking his hand, "Excuse me," I said, and bounded up to my room for my shower.

It was lovely and warm on my freezing skin. When I was finished my shower, I went into my room, wrapped in only a towel. I saw Jacob on my bed, and headed into my closet.

"Am I going clubbing tonight?" I shouted through.

"Yeah," he said quietly from directly behind me. I felt arms fasten around my towel, and pulled me to his strong body. He planted a kiss on my shoulder, "You're so beautiful,"

I leant against him and closed my eyes as he kissed along my shoulders, and down my back. He scooped my hair to one side and kissed my neck, nibbled on my ears and pulled me tighter to his body. But my eyes snapped open when my towel dropped to the floor. His hands explored my body.

"Jacob," I warned. I felt him smile against my neck, and his excitement grow in his pants.

"Is this so wrong?" he whispered in my ear. He spun me to face him, and kissed my lips, not letting me answer. He crushed me to his stone chest and the wall, and pulled my legs around his waist. He put his hands under my ass, and kissed me hungrily.

"Yes," I said, when he stopped to get his breath. I wriggled out and stepped away from him. He sighed.

"Soon Bella," he said, "We will be married, and I will have you," He left the closet, and I heard him sit on the window seat. I got my breath back and looked for an outfit.

"Where did you put the bags from the mall?" I asked him.

"In my car,"

"Can you go and get them? But don't let Charlie see,"

He didn't answer, but I heard my door open and the creak of the stairs. Soon, he was back in my room, with the bags. I pulled out some sexy underwear, which made him groan. I had on a strapless bra and a matching thong.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked, watching me bend over to get my outfit from the bag.

I had some tiny silver shorts, and a sliver sequined crop top that ended just after my breasts, and started just before them. Jacob couldn't look away. I shoved on some silver pumps, and finished my makeup.

"Bella, we're having dinner with your dad first," Jacob said.

"Fuck," I said. I rubbed off my makeup, but I didn't want to have to squeeze back into this outfit, so shoved a loose, strapless gray dress over it. Jacob grinned, and held my closet door open for me. When I got out onto the landing, Emmet narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm going to guess you're not wearing that to clubbing?"

I shook my head and bounded down the stairs. I could hear Jacob and Emmet talking on the landing. I went out on the patio and found Billy and Charlie already there. Charlie nodded towards a chair and I took it. After five minutes, Emmet and Jake decided it must be safe.

"Well Bella," Charlie said, making me look up, "I almost didn't recognise you without mud and water,"

I wrinkled my nose as Emmet guffawed next to me.

After the meal, we left for clubbing. I left my dress on, because I knew Charlie would kill me if he saw the outfit.

When we were in the truck, I shoved the dress off. Jacob's eyes darkened, and Emmet laughed.

"Bella! You seem to have forgotten to put your clothes on!" I laughed with him, and climbed through to the back.

I knew we were picking Alice and Rose up. Quil was making his own way there. Jacob fastened all my harnesses, but I could see it was killing him inside not to just take me. He ran his hands over my stomach and I giggled. He started kissing my belly, leaving little wet patches.

"You guys ready?" Emmet called.

"Just about," Jacob said, doing his straps in a matter of seconds. We picked Rose up first. Her and Emmet made out in the front for about five minutes, so Jacob took this opportunity to copy them. When Emmet started the car, we were jolted apart, which wasn't too bad.

When we were driving to Alice's, I kept catching Jacob looking at me hungrily. I thought this was stupid. It was just going to give him blue-balls tonight. I decided to play up to it, it was his own fault, he'd insisted on coming out.

When Alice climbed in, it gave me someone to talk to. We pulled up at the club, and were, once again, let straight in. We didn't own this one, Jacob did. He nodded towards the security guard, and we were in one of the most exclusive clubs in New York.

The first thing we did was order drinks. Jacob ordered everyone an Anestesia. I'd never had one, but it tasted delicious. After our first, we got up to dance. Jacob stood behind me and put his hands on my hips. I started grinding up against him, and shaking my hips to the beat of the music. I could head him groan occasionally. I smiled, and caught Alice's eye. She was snogging the face off of some stranger.

Jacob pulled me so I was right against his crotch. I could feel his erection and giggled quietly, but it wasn't audible over the music. I didn't even notice we were getting further and further away from the centre of the dance floor, until Jacob spun us around and pressed me against a wall. He hovered his face above mine, and I wound my arms around his neck, and pulled his head down. He kissed my lips hungrily.

"This is payback," he said, "For the dancing, the outfits, and the wet t-shirt," I laughed against his lips, and he took this opportunity to slide his tongue in my mouth. He moved us slightly to the right, and opened the door. He moved us backwards, and I was faintly aware of the _click_ of the door shutting behind us. I hadn't ever been this attracted to Jacob, but suddenly I wanted him.

He pushed my shorts down to my knees, and a little voice at the back of my head was screaming at me to stop. My crop top came off too, and I was only in my underwear. By now the voice was actually hurting. And I knew it was right.

"Jake," I whispered, just after he unclasped my bra, "Stop,"

"No," he said, shoving me roughly against the desk. I tried to get away, but he pushed me so I was lying on it. He lay on top of me, so I couldn't escape, "I know you want this as much as me, Bella,"

"Not here," I whimpered, as he stroked my breasts, "Not now,"

"What's the difference?" he mumbled against my lips.

"I'll be happier if we wait," I whispered, almost silently. He sighed and stood up, extending a hand to me. I smiled and accepted his help. He re-dressed me. But he had scared the fuck out of me. And I knew it was stupid. I had grown up around gangsters, and heard all the threats. Hell, I'd used most of them. But Jacob really shook me. For the first time since I'd met him, I thought of him as dangerous. I had actually thought him capable of hurting me for a moment, and I had been scared shitless.

When I was dressed, we left the office and ordered another drink from the bar. I got my usual martini, and he got another Anestesia. After a while, Emmet and Rose joined us. Alice had sent me a text, saying she was making her own way home, and if anyone asked, she was at mine.

Jacob had his arm around my waist again. After a few more hours of grinding and dancing, drinking and kissing, Emmet called a taxi. Jacob had had only two drinks, so he helped me up the stairs. I had had so many drinks, I'd lost count. After we'd stumbled onto the street, and climbed in the taxi, I turned to Jacob.

"You're sorta beautiful, you know that?" I slurred. Jacob laughed and kissed me.

"How much have you had to drink?" he asked, kissed my forehead. Emmet, Rose and I found this hilarious, and started screaming with laughter. When Rose was dropped off at her house, Emmet turned to us.

"You know, I think you two are... _perfect_ for each other," he spluttered out. I glared at him.

"No, you and Rose are _perfect_," I said.

"No, you," He insisted.

"No, you!" I shouted, pulling out my fists. Jacob chuckled and said,

"Put them away, Bells, he'll win,"

"Yeah, baby Bella,"

"Shut up Emmet!" I screamed, flying for him. By this point we were at our house, and Emmet opened the door. We tumbled out onto the drive, punching and kicking. I heard Jacob get out, and then I felt arms under ribs, lifting me up. I was dragged away from the yelling Emmet.

"Bella!" I recognised Charlie's voice. I looked up, and saw him staring out of his first floor bedroom window, "What are you wearing?"

It was then I realised I hadn't gotten changed back into my dress. I waved, and shrugged away from Jacob. I tried to open the door, but it didn't work out. I heard a yell, and was pulled out of the way just in time as Emmet smashed into the door.

"What the fuck, Emmet?" I screamed, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I'm sorry Bella!" He sobbed, trying to hug me, "I'm sorry! I'm a bad brother," I hugged him, and ended up crying too.

"I love you Emmet," I sobbed. Jacob laughed and tried help me through the door. We stumbled up the stairs, and I collapsed on my bed. Jacob laughed and took my shoes off and rubbed my feet. I groaned and closed my eyes.

"Shhhh," he whispered, lying next to me and stroking the hair off of my face, "Go to sleep, honey,"

I opened my eyes to see him watching me.

"Why do you look at me like that?" I asked, rolling away.

"Like what?" he asked, dragging me back to his body. But I was too out of it to answer. The last thing I remember was Jacob chuckling, kissing me on the cheek, and pulling the blanket over me. I don't even know if he slept in my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake woke me in the morning, but I refused to go to school. I texted Alice to apologise for not going, and then I went back to sleep. But it wasn't a very deep sleep. At around eleven I heard Jacob's car leave, and I got up to puke in the toilet. When I got back I checked my phone.

_SMS received from Edward. Read now?_

I clicked _yes_.

_Hey, you're not in today? What's up?_

I sighed and decided to reply.

_was out last nite wiv Jake and Alice. Gota monster hangovr, cant do skool 2day. wot did we do in bio?_

I put my phone down, expecting him to take a while, but it was almost instantly that my phone was buzzing.

_Not much. Got an essay in English. How was your night out? Where did you go?_

_Kl. Dam. Gd. Duno. Txt u l8r, im gona sleep now._

I put my phone on the desk and lay down on pillows. I was almost asleep, but then my phone buzzed. I wanted desperately to leave it, but it might have been Jake or Charlie. So I read it. It was from Edward.

_I'd like to help you sleep._

_Nd howd u do tht?_

_I'd make you tired. You're so beautiful, Bella. I want to take you so many times._

_Im enganged._

_Does it matter?_

_It does._

_I'm sure I could be better than Jacob for you, in so many ways._

_I woodnt hav anything to compare it to._

_You mean, he's not slept with you?_

_No._

_What an idiot, if you were mine, I'd have you every day. I'd make you feel special and loved. _

_I told him to wait._

_I gathered that. No straight man in their right mind would wait by choice if they saw you._

_Shut up._

_Nah, your too gorgeous for that._

_Rnt u in class? How can u txt._

_I went home when I found out you weren't there. You're the only reason I stay at that shitty school._

_Edward, Im engaged. u cant have me. Im Jacobs._

_No, Bella, you're not. You belong to you, not him. I know you don't want to marry him, so why cant we be together?_

_Coz its 2 complicated._

_Bella, don't you want me as much as I want you?_

_Thts irrelevant._

_No, it's not. This is the rest of your life. Do you really want to sleep with him? Have his children? Cook and clean for him?_

_It doesn't mttr wot I wunt!_

_It matters to me Bella, I want you. I need you._

_Edward, do me a favour._

_What?_

_Shut up._

_Send me a picture?_

_Of wot?_

_You? No clothes._

_No!_

_Come on! You're driving me wild already! At least give me something!_

_Edward, tht is fucked up._

_I'd like to fuck you up._

_Stop it!_

_That's not what you'd be saying if it were me in your bed..._

_If I give u something, will u shut up?_

_Sure._

_Where are u?_

_Central Park._

_Stay there._

I sighed and stood up. The truth was, everything Edward had said was true. I didn't want Jacob, I wanted him. I went into my closet and pulled out a summers dress. It was light blue and had spaghetti straps. Underneath it I wore a black bra with a white bow, and matching shorts. The dress pulled in at my waist, and it was only after I'd had a shower, done my hair and makeup and slid it on I thought that might not be such a good idea. I sprayed some of my usual perfume on, and picked up my red bra. I sprayed that with perfume, and shoved it in my already overflowing bag.

I grabbed my car keys, took some painkillers, and walked out of the house. I got in my car and drove it to Central Park. Lots of people stared at me as I walked through it, but I ignored them. I was looking for someone...

"Bella!" said a smooth voice from behind me, "You came!"

I turned and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Edward!" I hissed, "He has spies!"

He frowned, "This is wrong. He shouldn't be spying on you,"

"Let's go and sit down," I said, gesturing to a bench. He sat at one end and I sat at the other. There was silence for a few minutes, and then...

"So what did you bring me?"

I handed him the envelope with my bra in it.

"Do I get to open it?"

"Not just now," I said, "And I should probably be going,"

"Why?"

"If Jacob gets back, he knows I don't go out with a hangover,"

"You shouldn't have to explain anything to him,"

"Edward, he's ok," I said, standing up. He shrugged and followed me to my car.

"Will you be in school tomorrow?"

"No, it's Saturday tomorrow,"

"You see what you've done to me?" he said, laughing, "I don't even know what day of the week it is,"

I laughed too, "I should be in on Monday, unless we go out on Sunday," I climbed into my car.

"Bye,"

"See you later," I called, reversing out. I put the top of my car down and drove fast. When I got back, no-one was home, except Emmet, who was still sleeping. I went downstairs and made myself a cup of coffee, when I felt hands wrap around my waist. I put my coffee down, and turned to face Jacob.

"Hey baby," he said, kissing me. I kissed him back, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He hoisted me onto the counter. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me. He groaned.

"Jake," I said.

"Yeah,"

"Don't let me go out on Sunday,"

"Why not?"

"Alice'll kill me if I miss school again,"

"Ok," he laughed. He started kissing me again. But they were just little pecks, on the cheeks, on the nose, on the ears, on the eyes, making me giggle.

I hopped down after a while.

"Were you out today?"

"No," I said, raiding the fridge.

"You look lovely,"

"Thank you," I said, turning and smiling at him.

"Tell you where that dress would look good,"

"Where?"

"On the floor," he said. I laughed and walked into the den, with him following close behind. I felt the zip on my dress start to go down, slowly...

"Jake," I warned, "Stop it,"

It got tiring telling him to stop, I just hoped he got it soon. He sighed and shoved some movie in the blue ray machine. Nothing much happened over the weekend. We went out on the Friday and the Saturday night, and I spent Sunday sleeping.

When I woke up on Monday I was light headed from sleeping too much. As I got ready for school, I remembered what had happened on Friday. I couldn't believe I'd given him that, I felt so stupid. I barely paid attention to my reflection when I was straightening my hair. I burned my finger and swore loudly.

"Bella! Shut up! My head!" I heard Emmet scream from his room. Unlike me, he had gone out last night with Rose and his other friends.

When I was ready, I ran down the stairs. I grabbed and apple and ran out of the door. Jacob was waiting patiently at the door in his car.

I ran through the rain, and climbed into his sports car. He kissed me a bit longer than necessary, and started driving. I rested my head against the window. It was nice and cold.

"Are you sure you want to go to school? We could hang out or something..."

I shook my head, "Sorry, but I have to go,"

"Ok, I'll see you after,"

I climbed out of the car and felt uneasy. I saw the green eyes watching me from across the grass, but I found Alice and we went into the building. I told her, and she shrieked.

"You idiot!" she said.

"I know, I know," I said, "What do I do, Alice? How am I supposed to face him?"

"You'll just have to," she said, "You've made your bed, now lie in it. If he laughs, you can always shoot him,"

I thumped her, and the bell went.

"What are you in?"

"English,"

I groaned, and made my way to class. Edward was already there, and I did my best to ignore him, but he didn't make it easy.

"So," he said, "Thank you for the present,"

"Sure," I said, texting Alice furiously.

I think he was about to talk, but some woman came in the class.

"Alright class," she said, "Let's get started,"

She started trying to control our class, and giving detentions to those who wouldn't listen. She was really starting to piss people off.

"Hey Bella!" Mike hissed. He sat at the desk to the right of me, and I turned to see what he wanted.

"Yeah?"

"Get rid of her, please?" he said, batting her eyelashes.

"You know the price," I said. He sighed and handed me $250. I flicked through the notes and then shoved them in my pocket. I knew people were watching me with grateful eyes. I grabbed my bag, and stood up.

"Yes?" the teacher said. Now everyone was looking. I ignored her and walked out of the class, "Hey, hey, come back!" she screamed. I walked past Alice's class and waved. She grinned. And then I heard the teacher's footsteps.

I ran up the stairs, along the corridor, and down the fire escape stairs. I could hear her following me, and I ran in the class, and locked the door. She'd been amateur enough to leave her keys in the class. I exchanged some hi-fives as I made my way back to my seat. There was a banging on the door that made me stop.

The teacher was out there, angrily shouting. I pretended unable to hear her, and the class collapsed. She was in tears by the time the bell went. We let her back in, and all ran out at once. At least she didn't know my name. The halls were buzzing, and my head was thumping. People all around were thanking me, and I just wanted away.

When a hand grabbed my wrist, I was glad for a minute. Everything went silent. All I could concentrate on was the electricity flowing through me. I turned and snatched my hand back. Edward was looking at me with a goofy grin on his face.

"Well done," he said. I smiled and opened my locker. He was talking about something, but I couldn't concentrate. My head was spinning, and I could hear someone calling my name. The last thing I remembered was a coldness on my face.


End file.
